The wearing of tight undergarments is one of the contributing factors of vaginitis, including one of the most common types, candidiasis, or yeast infection. One authority listed insulating clothing as one of the six host factors associated with higher incidence of vaginal yeast colonization. The others included pregnancy, contraceptives, diabetes, antibiotics and iron deficiencies. The itching and the discomfort associated with this infection are universal problems, and physicians often recommend that patients avoid tight clothing, or switch to panties and pantyhose with a cotton crotch. The wearing of cotton undergarments was previously advised due to cotton's ability to absorb moisture.
However, the retention of moisture in the cotton material may, in fact, aggravate the condition, or at least not ameliorate it significantly.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide women's body wear which provides drier conditions, and which contributes to a reduction in the conditions which favor yeast infections and vaginitis.